


Until I Feel Your Touch

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: “Can I kiss you?"She licked her lips, teeth biting down into her plump bottom lip and leaving a white impression that quickly reddened again. “If I say yes… am I going to regret it?”He shook his head. “I hope not.”
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Pietro Maximoff
Comments: 16
Kudos: 82
Collections: Dresupi's Quicktaser Fics





	Until I Feel Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wheresarizona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/gifts).



> Thank you to wheresarizona for prompting me, even though she doesn't go here. Thank you, lovely.
> 
> The song is Blinding Lights - The Weeknd

Her fingers were cool on the back of his neck as she slid them across his skin, sniffing loudly as she sat up. “I wasn’t snoring, was I?” Darcy asked, rubbing her eyes.

Pietro felt the corners of his mouth twitch upward. She had been. A bit. Nothing so loud it was distracting though. “Like a buzzsaw.”

“Shut up,” she groaned, the cool fingers tightening and pushing as she shoved him playfully.

“Wanda was complaining,” he added, grinning while she pushed up from the sofa, making like she was about to walk away, and he had to restrain himself from wrapping around her waist to stop her from going.

She always went.

It was his least favorite part of the night. The part where Darcy left and went back to her cozy little apartment with her cat that would have made him sneeze if it weren’t for these damn enhancements.

Without those damn enhancements, he wouldn’t even have met Darcy. He wouldn’t be sitting here in an almost relationship with the perfect woman, agonizing over her decision to leave him every night.

“Don’t go,” he said softly, almost too quietly. So low that he had to wonder if he’d actually said it at all.

“Why, so I can snore like a buzzsaw and keep you awake all night? I’m sorry, dude. I’m not a night owl. Not anymore. Too many all-nighters in grad school, I think.” She stretched, her back popping. “Fuck…” she groaned, reaching down to adjust her t-shirt and her leggings, walking stiffly over to where she’d left her sweater and hat. Her bag.

“You don’t snore, not loudly” he said, rising and zipping over to where her sweater and purse were. He slipped her beanie down onto his head, the pom pomp jauntily to the side as he folded her coat over his arm. “Stay.”

She smiled, laughing a little as she reached for the hat. He moved easily out of the way, jerking this way and that until she gripped his forearm, her nails digging in slightly. “Pietro.”

“Please stay, Darcy.”

“Where?” she asked. “You share your apartment with your sister, and I know you’re not about to give up your bed for me…”

“I’ll give it up. Or we could share…” he said, trailing off.

She sighed, smirking a bit too knowingly as she grabbed her beanie off his head, leaving his hair messy and in his eyes as she dragged it onto the top of her head and took her sweater. “Nuh-uh, Buster. Don’t think I don’t know what your game is.”

“I don’t have a game,” he protested.

“You always have a game. And you’re like a star player, dude.”

He zipped over in front of the door, not blocking her from leaving, but wanting to put up one last stand.

“I’ll sleep on top of the blankets. Fully clothed.”

She wrinkled her nose, her eyes narrowing as she peered up at him. She took her glasses off and wiped them on the corner of his fleece pullover. After she put them back on, she went back to peering at him. “Pardon my French, but what the heck are you going to get out of that?”

Sighing, he took a step to the side. “Nothing.”

“Pietro,” she said, reaching out to brush her fingers against his arm. “Pietro, don’t shut me out.”

“You’re the one who wants to leave.”

“I have Simon. He’s gonna want to eat. Cats like food.”

“So go feed him,” he said, zipping over to flop down on the sofa.

“Stop it. This isn’t a flattering look on you. Use your words like a big boy.”

He didn’t want to. This was too much at once, wasn’t it? Pietro looked back at her, getting lost for a minute in her deep blue eyes before he spoke again. “I sleep better when you’re near me.”

“Why?” she asked immediately, and he blinked, not really expecting that question, but that was probably why he answered her truthfully.

“Because. I don’t worry about where you are. If you’re safe. Also, I… I’m lonely. And I think you’re… you’re really cute when you’re asleep. You do snore, by the way. But it’s not loud at all. It’s nice. It’s nice to know someone else is there. Beside me. And I’m not… not alone.”

“You’re not alone. You live with your sister.”

He saw the look he gave her reflected in her glasses. She laughed. “So it _is_ a sex thing.”

“It’s not a sex thing,” he said, wrinkling his nose. “I mean, I wouldn’t say no, but… I just… I dunno.”

“Okay. Why me?”

“Because… you’re you, Darcy. I hate when you leave. It’s my least favorite part of the day. I just want you near me.”

“Soooo, the solution to this problem would be to come back with me to my place. Because Simon loves you.”

Simon did not love him. He always came over and laid in his lap, all the while glaring at him and sticking his claws into his thigh over and over again. He’d never seen a more clingy, but hateful cat, but Darcy seemed to think it meant the feline was over the moon for him.

“Simon only loves you,” Pietro replied.

“A blatant falsehood,” she countered.

“I’ll put up with him. If you’re inviting me over.”

“Good grief Maximoff, you’re needy aren’t you?”

He smiled. “So you’re inviting me over?”

“No. You’re going to ask.”

He ran his tongue over his top teeth and looked down at his feet and back up at her. “Darcy. May I stay over?”

“Yes.”

“In the same room?”

“Yes.”

“In your b—“ 

“We’ll see. Simon’s got a permanent place in there. You’ll have to take it up with him. Besides. You insulted me earlier.”

“What? I did no such thing!”

“You did. You said you wouldn’t say no to sex with me. That’s an insult.”

“How is that an insult? Would you say no to sex with me?”

“No. But call me old fashioned, but if a fella wants to get under the same sheets as me, he should probably be a little more grateful.”

“I’m very grateful,” he said softly, leaning in to kiss her, only to have her turn at the last second, so he caught the corner of her mouth. “Darcy…”

“On top of the blankets. With Simon.”

“Darcy,” he murmured, pressing his forehead to hers. God, they’d been doing this for weeks. Months, by now. It almost hurt. Almost. He sort of liked it. The chase was always so much fun.

“Hmm?” she asked, her lips so close, and yet, he wouldn’t lean in again. She’d have to come to him because he didn’t know if he could handle being turned down again.

“I’m tired of running,” he whispered.

“Me too. But I, uh… you know why I have reservations, right?”

He nodded and she leaned back, her hand still in his. He gripped it. “Darcy…”

“Pietro…” 

“Can I kiss you?”

She licked her lips, teeth biting down into her plump bottom lip and leaving a white impression that quickly reddened again. “If I say yes… am I going to regret it?”

He shook his head. “I hope not.” He knew what she meant. He could have made any number of tasteless jokes, but he could tell by the way her tone had changed that this was different. No joking matter.

“I want to say yes.”

_So say it._

“But you’re not,” he finished for her.

“Yes.”

“Sorry, I… I can still stay over, can’t I?” She tugged him by the neckline of his t-shirt, and her lips were on his faster than he could blink. Which was saying something.

“I said yes to you kissing me, not to me saying no,” she murmured softly. And he chuckled, but soon gave himself over to the kiss, his lips moving against hers and making him want to crawl into the same space as her. Get closer somehow. Her arms were around his neck and holding him close when she broke off the kiss, her lips moving against his when she spoke. “So… um… my place?”

“Okay,” he whispered.

“Okay,” she nodded. “So we should… head out. Because… my cat…”

Again, a million tasteless jokes zoomed through his mind, but he tossed them all out. “After you.”

She kept her hand in his as they left his place, his blood zinging in his veins as he kept looking at her hand, and sometimes, their eyes met, but he didn’t stop worrying it was a dream until they were back at her place, Simon winding around their legs as she locked the door and wrapped herself around him again.

Not a dream. Because he still wasn’t sleeping. But he could tell that he would be. Tonight, or possibly, early tomorrow morning, he’d be sleeping. With Darcy still wrapped around him, if he had anything to say about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some sugar. I'm rusty, but hopefully getting better again!


End file.
